


Power and Control

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Gen, Mind Games, No actual character contact of any sort don't worry., Prompt Fic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Humans truly are pitiful creatures. Too listless and weak to take what they want from the world. No matter: Some day I shall assist you.”</p><p>[See beginning of author's notes for trigger warnings.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Massive trigger warnings for Greed's suggestions to Ling, which imply rape/noncon, graphic violence, and all sorts of terrible garbage. Lan Fan would beat his ass for even thinking of such things, don't worry. I would never hurt her (not that she'd let me).**
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a prompter that has respectfully requested that I not post the specifics of the prompt, but the prompter was the anon who identified themself as "that weird anon who liked 'Kingdom Come'". Whoever you are, here it is. You happened to catch me just as my depression and dysphoria smashed into me hard enough that I was only able to write through a single prompt before quitting for the rest of the day. Congrats on being the lucky one!
> 
> To those of you whose messages I still have not answered, I'm taking a day off of the entire world tomorrow and possibly Sunday and will return to answering comments, emails, messages, reblogs, and other inquiries on Monday. My mind just went kablooey.
> 
> This is implied to take place during the uneasy few hours between the forest confrontation and the Promised Day. I've stretched the timeline a little per the original prompt. The title is a reference to the Marina and the Diamonds song of the same name.
> 
> Unbeta'd/unedited/etc. Enjoy!

The moonlight wreathed her skin in a halo of light, polished her of porcelain and ivory, transmuted her to a silver lining as though some god had fashioned a doll of opulence and stitched it together of precious metal. She lay on her abdomen. Face into pressed into the reality of the sleeping bag. Arms under the headroll, shoulders raised slightly from her position, the back of her pale neck exposed. Her skin: unbroken, fragile, virgin.

Begging for something to _mark_ her. Begging for him to _make_ her his. Already he owned her, his guard, his retainer, his _woman_ —

“ _And where have you been keeping a woman like that? Didn’t know that you such a stud._ ”—

His hands were trembling again. Soon the sun would raze the world in a fiery flame that would illuminate his actions in gold. Yet when he attempted to force his gaze from her slumbering form—the first time she had slept in _days_ —his muscles locked around him into a cage of his own flesh.

The Greed _throbbed_ , dark and hot and _heavy_ at the centre of his pounding head and the hollow of his pulsating throat. As though he had inhaled incense and allowed the smoke to congeal into a consequential gravity.

The images came, one after another, carved from the limitless desire of the manifestation of avarice that smirked at him from a face set of black diamond— _and diamonds are forever_ —of Lan Fan on her knees with a plea on her lips, of Lan Fan pleading with him to take her, of Lan Fan blackened and bloodied by his hand and thanking him for her it, of Lan Fan bent over the imperial throne with her palms digging into the lap of the throne and her thighs blossoming in bruises the same violent violet of his eyes, of Lan Fan shuddering and moaning and gasping softly as he took her over and over and _over_ again, _took_ her, _controlled_ her, _made her his because what Greed wanted, he got—and he wanted her, he wanted her, he_ wanted _her_ —

“Stop,” he whispered.

The avarice swirled around him; its amusement slicked through him like thick oil spreading over a pool of water. He wanted to tear off his skin, break the veins pulsing around his heart, cut the heart and stone from his chest, fill his lungs with water, spill his innards over the grass, peel off his bones until the Greed that had coalesced in his marrow crumbled out in the dying embers of silt and ash and dust.

“ _Tear off your skin?_ ” His fingers curled inwards without his permission. The tips quivered, bulged outwards, burst into blades of grapheme that clawed from his innards to replace his hands with a demon’s claws. “ _LIke this?_ ” Claws to rip into her skin. Claws to cleave her asunder. Claws to slit her, gut her, ravish her and cut her throat at the moment of climax. “ _If she’s your woman, why not take her? I know you desire her, just as you desire the world._ ”

His mouth curved into each syllable with the agony of moving stone. “No. Not—” When he struggled to breathe his throat collapsed inwards and he choked. “—unless she wants _me_ , too.”

The Greed laughed and the sound reverbed in the crevices of his skull.

“ _Humans truly are pitiful creatures. Too listless and weak to take what they wish from the world. No matter: Some day I shall assist you._ ” With that the avarice retreated from the birdcage of his tensed tendons and solid sinews. The instant he could move again—the Greed reminding him that he had no control but that which the homunculus granted him on favour—he sank his claws deep into his chest, felt the ephemeral spark of pain before the stone healed his mutilation.

Even if he were to weep, the tears would dissipate into dust. For all of his immortality that promised him eternity and a day, the only mark he could leave would be on her. The only mark he refused to make.


End file.
